Internal combustion engines are equipped with exhaust aftertreatment systems that include catalytic and non-catalytic processes to oxidize, reduce, filter or otherwise purify exhaust gas constituents in an exhaust gas feedstream. There is a need to manage heating for various elements of an exhaust aftertreatment system.